The overall goal of this project is to develop a computer based health promotional tool for improving dietary practices to reduce a cancer risk. The tool will be designed as a self-paced educational intervention that can be used by employees in the worksite. Specifically in Phase I, the program content will be defined, the instructional system will be designed and a component of the computer based instruction will be programmed for demonstration. The program will be written in "C", and will run on the Macintosh Plus, SE, or Mac II.